1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor, in particular, an outboard motor with an improved drain construction for lubricating oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an outboard motor disclosed in WO 2007-007707A1 includes a power transmission system provided on a middle portion of a drive shaft to transmit power of an engine to a propeller. The power transmission system has a speed changer constructed with a planetary gear mechanism.
Accordingly, the speed of power from the engine is changed by the speed changer, and the power is transmitted to the propeller. Thereby, the propeller rotates at a prescribed speed.
However, in such a conventional outboard motor, the speed changer and so forth of the power transmission system requires lubrication with lubricating oil. Further, the lubricating oil is required to be changed.